Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing printing on a print-receiving medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printer is already known that can be supplied with power from both an external power source device through an AC adapter and a battery.
However, in the prior art, when an AC adapter is mounted, the power supply from a battery is automatically switched to the power supply from an external power source device through the AC adapter. When the AC adapter is removed, the power supply from the external power source device through the AC adapter is automatically switched to the power supply from the battery. Since the power supply from the battery and the power supply from the external power source device through the AC adapter are not independently controlled, this is not necessarily sufficient from the viewpoint of convenience for an operator.